


Fanmix - Supercollide

by kuzzzma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Art, Collage, Cover Art, Drama, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Heartache, Kylo Ren Redemption, Love at the Time of War, Redemption, Romance, Spiritual conflict, Spiritual difference, Tragedy, failed redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Fanmix with a plot and a purpose.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fanmix - Supercollide

**Author's Note:**

> Sources for cover artwork: official promos and screencaps from films  
> Fanmix size: 13 songs  
> Created for [Galactic Empire 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5660972) team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2020

  


01\. Philip Wesley - Light and Shadow

02\. Felt - Hours of Darkness Have Changed My Mind

03\. Alice Boman - End of Time

04\. HAEVN - Bright Lights  


05\. BANNERS - Supercollide

06\. Meg Myers - The Death of Me

07\. Ritual Howls - Alone Together

08\. Breaking Benjamin - You Fight Me

09\. The Pineapple Thief - Reaching Out

10\. Amy LaVere - No Battle Hymn

11\. The Black Keys - Shine a Little Light

12\. Hans Zimmer, Jasha Klebe & Martin Tillman - My Best Enemy

13\. Air Formation - Ends in Light

**Collage:**

**Song choices**

  
  
  
  



End file.
